


Eyes, Nose, Lips and Fingertips

by jessunnie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Falling in love is an avalanche of sensations. Let's take a stroll and witness the beautiful disaster that is falling in love for the first time with your best friend through the eyes of Park Woojin.





	Eyes, Nose, Lips and Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, WANNA ONE AND WANNABLES!!! I'm still on cloud nine with the amount of content 2park have been giving us. So I thought I should give a contribution to the tag in celebration~ ❤
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! :3

 

Falling in love is an avalanche of sensations. Unstoppable, wonderfully beautiful and just as terrifying. The thrill of meeting the loved one, the butterflies in the stomach, the sweating hands, the inevitable blushes, the heart doing crazy acrobatics. Park Woojin never expected to feel all that at the tender age of 18, much less on a show aired on national TV where there was no place for feelings and love shouldn’t even cross his mind. The competitive environment heightened his senses to the max making him hyperaware of every motion of the object of his affections.

 

Produce 101 was about focusing on detail, polishing his abilities, having the resilience to get to the end and will to win against other 100 people filled with the same dream: to debut. Love wasn’t a requirement. If he was completely honest, love was a liability. But does Love care? Certainly not. So that’s exactly what happened to Woojin when he first laid his eyes on Park Jihoon and if he hadn’t given much thought before, he was by then a firm believer of love at first sight. And from then forward, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Jihoon anymore.

 

He still remembers how the elder contestant piqued his interest in the pilot episode, even before his audition performance, when he came to the studio with the other Maroo trainees. From their fashion choices alone, he knew they would attempt to cover one of those 90s songs where the power of their movements was the focus point. As Jihoon walked in confident strides sizing up the competitors, Woojin’s eyes trailed along his footsteps while grabbing the front of his shirt from the sudden somersault his heart made taking him by surprise.

 

His dance steps were sharp and precise betraying his soft looks, and the performance – in Woojin's  opinion – definitely deserved a better evaluation. He blamed the baggy clothes. It certainly hid the details the trainers were looking for. Or maybe it was his rose-tinted glasses of infatuation talking. Park Woojin then knew he should watch out for the pretty and charming Maroo trainee more than for just his looks, but as an able opponent.

 

And from then on he followed the other from afar, keeping tabs on his development. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't even have to do much research on his own. The boy was the talk of the show because of a wink. _A wink, ha!_ He could have laughed all he wanted back then but now he knows the power of that wink – and every other small action Jihoon does, for that matter, that seems to have the power to make him(and so many others) weak on the knees.

 

But Woojin couldn’t dwell much on the bubbly feelings that popped in the pit of his stomach whenever his gaze found Jihoon’s. He came with an objective here, and while Jihoon was in a secure 1st place, he was not even in the first 70 contestants. He had to do something about it. He focused on using all that contained puppy love that was consuming him slowly and shift it into something more productive, like power in his dance routines and energy in his facial expressions. It was now or never. He had to give his all.

 

Most of the times they were in different teams and thanks to his shyness he never really got the chance to approach – so nervous he got every time the older boy was around that he got clammy hands and felt a bit dizzy so he just avoided him. That is, until the dance evaluation. There, he had to prove himself among the best ranked trainees, and Lady Destiny thought it would be funny to put the object of his sudden crush in the same space so he could embarrass himself in front of the other up close, like for example, sniffing in the air the sweet scent of vanilla that took his breath away whenever Jihoon was around. _Ugh._

 

it turned out the cute guy was pretty easy to talk to. His bass voice was a lot deeper than expected, yet it tinkled in sweet laughter every time Woojin joked around. Weirdly enough Woojin didn’t make too much of a fool of himself, his timidness preventing him to go overboard on his usual funny self. The more they talked the more they discovered they had a lot in common even if they were almost polar opposites. The friendship came easily. Their differences complemented each other and their similarities strengthened their bond. Yin and Yang. Woojin and Jihoon. Jihoon and Woojin.

 

The recurrent little touches soon turned into norm. A little pat on the shoulder to encourage each other, hands directing the difficult moves of the choreo, squeezes on knees whenever they were nervous, intertwined arms that showed companionship, a tired head in the other's lap that was quickly lulled to sleep by the delicate running fingers through their hair.

 

They became inseparable. Wherever Jihoon went, Woojin would be there too, attached by the hip, and vice-versa. A package deal. They would practice together, rest together sprawled on the dance room floor, get meals together in the cafeteria, sometimes even sleep together while having late talks in hushed tones after a long day of rehearsals when they were way too tired to go back to their own beds.

 

He wasn’t sure if Jihoon ever caught the obvious feelings oozing from his eyes whenever he found himself lost in thought while admiring the older boy’s beautiful features. Everything about Jihoon got Woojin entranced, from the sparkles in his eyes – that shined so bright when he was excited – to the slope of his perfect high bridged nose – with flared nostrils whenever he was unnerved – and finally, to his tempting and plump chapped rosy lips – where he might have spent too long staring at to be considered acceptable for a friendship only. All was enhanced by the thrilling musky smell of sweat that enveloped him so very often. And the soft caresses that left goosebumps whenever it made contact with his skin. Everything about the wink boy was just so beautiful and overwhelming it got hard to pay attention to anything else.

 

By the end of the show, when the final eleven were announced, after the sickness on his stomach finally ceased, the notion that they finally made it registered and he felt his heart burst in happiness, his sight blurring with unshed tears at the certainty that they would stay together living their dream as one group, as one inseparable duo, as one.

 

An unfathomable joy took over Woojin’s mind as he hugged Jihoon the longest, taking his sweet time, expressing through actions what he couldn’t with words. He took in everything he could, reveling in the sensation of having his best friend in his arms, his chin fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck and the essence that was so characteristically Jihoon’s enveloping him and leaving him in a pure daze for those brief 6 seconds.

 

They debuted. It was the most gleeful experience he ever had the chance of participating in and he shared it in bliss with 10 members, 9 brothers… There was one member he just couldn’t make himself call his brother because what he felt for him was way beyond brotherhood. But if it that’s all he could have, he would gladly take it. If this was all there was, he would rather never tell Jihoon his feelings and not take the risk of spoiling what they had.

 

The fanservice made it even harder to pinpoint what was real and what was acting for the sake of fans. And it also didn’t help that he witnessed the same fanservice applied to all other members, making that swift jealousy flame ignite with an intensity that only left his own heart burnt. The dilemma of not knowing was killing him inside, bit by bit. His boisterous self became quieter and always in deep thought by himself, mulling over his unrequited feelings and taming the green eyed monster that surfaced every time Jihoon looked too chummy with one of their friends.

 

As time went by, their relationship evolved from rivals, to partners, to members, to roomates to best friends, but he still kept his feelings to himself not daring to take a step further and risk disturbing their perfect balance. Sometimes he thought deep down that maybe his feelings might be reciprocated by Jihoon, but the impeding doubt crushed his confidence. So he waited. Waited for a sign. Waited to be sure. Waited.

 

Jihoon felt the change instantly and came to his side to figure out what happened to the funny guy he once was. Woojin was in their shared room in complete darkness, lying completely still on his bed, appreciating the moon as he contemplated his failed love life. He felt the bed dip and recognized the sweet scent that enveloped him that could only mean one person – the same person who had put him in this pitiful state, feeling sorry for himself.

 

“I was wondering if you saw my best friend? He is around my height, has a snaggletooth and the weirdest sense of humor.” questioned Jihoon’s soft voice, disturbing the peaceful silence the room was immersed in.

 

“Nope, never heard of him.” Woojin shot quickly, not even sparing him a glance in an attempt to shoo his friend away. Jihoon was interfering in his self-pity party time, and that was not acceptable. He being the cause of it all just made his presence even more absurd. This was a solo party, no gorgeous best friends allowed. The jeojang boy had to leave right now and take that enticing perfume and alluring voice far, far away from him.

 

“Woojin…” Jihoon tried again this time a bit stronger, scooting closer to Woojin.

 

“What?” grumbled the younger, both elbows raised hiding part of his face, in absolute dismay that his efforts in making the other go away had been fruitless.

 

“Are you ok?” Jihoon nudged his ribs lightly – an almost feather-like touch – hitting the ticklish spot that forced him to tighten his lips and harden his muscles to avoid the usual  bark of laughter response.

 

“Yeah.” Woojin kept being laconic. _Couldn’t Jihoon get a hint_ _?_

 

“Can you stop being a monosyllabic asshole? I’m worried, you little shit.” _Apparently not._ Frustrated, Woojin let a sigh leave his lips, deciding to give the boy his full attention at last. Maybe this way he would go away faster.

 

“I noticed. You’re even using big words. You only do that when you’re worried. Oh, and that too. Though the nail biting thing is nasty.” he looked at the older guy that loomed over him biting the corner of his cuticle, chewing it cutely.

 

Jihoon stopped biting his nails, self-conscious, his expression turning stupefied for a second before gathering his bearings and snapping at the snnagletoothed boy. “What the heck... are you calling me dumb and nasty?”

 

“If the shoe fits-” Woojin didn’t have the time to finish the saying because a heavy hand was coming in his direction at the speed of light and he didn’t have time to deflect, so he just closed his eyes and waited for the impact on his forehead. _Slap!_ “OUCH!” his hands came instinctively to the spot hit, trying soothe the pain.

 

“You are so annoying. I know you are distracting me from the real issue here. I’m not leaving, so stop it right now, Park.” Jihoon  huffed and puffed, looking away with a huge pout on his lips.

 

 _Oh, no!_ Woojin averted his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent looking at Jihoon’s pretty face, a blush creeping up his cheekbones automatically. His hands came to his aid, covering his face. _Let me live, Park Jihoon!_

 

Two hands grabbed his own, pulling them out of the way and clutching them on each side of his head allowing the older boy to watch Woojin’s face up close with an intense no-nonsense stare. “I don’t like repeating myself. What’s your problem?” muttered Jihoon hovering over right into Woojin's personal space, his big eyes holding him in place and making the younger one swallow hard. _Holy fuck!_

 

Breath hitching in his throat, Woojin could only gawk speechless at his friend such was his awe at the captivating presence of Jihoon’s dominant power up close. Mesmerized, he didn’t even register he had whispered an answer until it had already left his lips. “You.”

 

“I beg your pardon? What did I even do?” Jihoon shot him a puzzled look that looked absolutely adorable in Woojin’s opinion and prompted the butterflies in his gut to do some weird random dancing.

 

“Eh… I meant-I meant yooooou don’t wanna know.” Woojin’s infatuated mind – still hazy – couldn’t come up with a better response.

 

“That’s a stupid cover up even for you, Woojin. Spit.” Jihoon jerked his hands strong enough to make Woojin bounce on the mattress slightly.

 

“I’m more of a swallow kind of guy…” mumbled a wide-eyed Woojin, weirdly excited at the other’s display of dominance, but regretting not having a functioning brain-to-mouth filter.

 

“WHAT THE H-!? Fuck, and I’m the nasty one here?” the older threw his hands in the air quickly covering his face, some strange muffled sounds following after. _Was he...giggling?_ “You’re really an idiot Woojin, but you’re my idiot. You know you can tell me whatever, right. But if you don’t want to, I’ll understand and give you space.” Jihoon just sat there with a blinding smile plastered on his beautiful face and winked straight at him with those warm chocolate orbs. _Oh, boy, can he not?_

 

Woojin had realized how weak he was to all those little quirks and actions the older made unconsciously. He found every little thing about Jihoon absolutely endearing and heart-fluttering. _How fucked up was that?_ It was one of the main reasons why he avoided interacting with his best friend nowadays – the other being his own stupid jealousy – because he couldn’t control any of these silly infatuated reactions and apparently getting dumbstruck by his love for his best friend wasn’t enough of a reason to start acting like a fool, stop getting shit done or messing up the choreo.

 

He had worked so hard to avoid the other’s presence and now Jihoon just wouldn’t go away, muddling his thoughts, messing with his senses. _He was so doomed. Unless… unless this was the sign he has been waiting for?_ This moment of enlightenment changed everything. Fuck it, he would just take a leap in the dark. He was tired of running away.

 

“Fine, Jihoon, fine.” he used his hand to wipe the sweat that started to show up on his face and sat down at the bed to look at the older properly. “Here is the thing. It has been hard. I’m having trouble functioning like a normal human being. And, the reason-the reason is you. You are my problem. But the problem isn’t you, it’s me.” _Good Lord, he is really terrible at this confessing thing._

 

“So are you breaking up with me or-?” Jihoon asked humorous to the younger.

 

“WHAT? No, nooooo...you’re getting everything wrong. Pay attention, man.” Woojin gesticulated wildly at the other.

 

“I’m really trying to follow, but it’s getting harder by the minute.” Jihoon’s body sagged as he sighed confused.

 

“Huh. Ok. So this is me here, right? And this one is you.” Woojin held both forefingers up and got them closer until they met in the middle. “Everytime this happens, I get weird. Weirder. I sweat like a pig, my mind goes blank and my heart does this thing where it stops for a bit before hammering like crazy and then my stomach feels sick like I’m gonna throw up at any moment-” he spilled the words in the same crazy speed he does when rapping.

 

“WOOJIN! Stop. Deep breaths… What are you on about?” Jihoon hold him at an arm-length stopping him mid-sentence.

 

“I love you.” Woojin blurted out without a notice.

 

Jihoon’s arms fell limp beside him, eyes as wide as saucers. He spaced out a couple of seconds making Woojin start to panic and want to backtrack the confession he just revealed so easily.

 

“Look, Jihoon, I know this is sudden and unexpected. You don’t need to feel obligated to talk to me if you don’t want to...I-I’ll just stay away-” he felt a pair of lips crushing into his messily with so much force he was sure he heard the sound of their teeth touching, making them back away just as fast. His hands came up to his bruised lips as Jihoon started to try to explain it to him all flushed and flustered.

 

“I’m sorry...it wasn’t supposed to go like th-” Jihoon didn’t get to finish his apology for their first sloppy kiss cause Woojin was quick to close the gap, cradling the back of his neck and pull him forward for a new kiss. Differently of their first, this one came slower and more explorative where every lick, every bite and every caress of lips were a worship. Woojin was cherishing the taste of his lips still amazed by the turn of events and the way their mouths danced together in sync.

 

What began careful and unhurried gradually became desperate and needy, like they couldn’t believe how much time they wasted by being apart and were eager to make up for the lost time. They finally break away breathless, their forehead touching, eyes lost into each other’s. Jihoon was the first one to speak.

 

“I love you too.” he whispered smiling shyly at the younger who had the brightest snaggletooth grin on his face, joy radiating from every pore.

 

“I figured.” Woojin pecked him once more bringing him to lay by his side in the bed carefully. “I wonder since when...” he finished tucking a strand of hair behind Jihoon’s ear lovingly and adjusting the pillow under his head to keep him comfortable.

 

“Since the very beginning. I think it might have been love at first sight.” Jihoon confessed in one quick exhale.

 

“We have that in common then.” Woojin replied just as secretive to him, a surreptitious smile in place. Jihoon was in love with him for just as long as he was with Jihoon. _How crazy was that?_ That still felt surreal to the younger.

 

“Can we...take this slow? I don’t want us to affect the team dynamics. I’m already happy as it is just to know it is corresponded.” Jihoon confessed apprehensively avoiding his eyes.

 

Woojin reached for Jihoon’s hands kissing them gently peppered his face with short kisses on his eyes, nose and finally on his lips in a meticulous kiss. “We can take whatever pace you set for us. I’ve already waited this much, I can wait even longer. You are worthy.” It didn’t matter to him if he had to wait till tomorrow, the next month or even the next year. Jihoon was that special and deserved everything from him. _OMG, I’m so disgustingly whipped…_ The thought made his smile even more radiant.

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon buried his head on Woojin’s chest, holding him tightly. “So can we just...sleep like this?” came the soft request of his worried lips.

 

“Your wish is my command, princess. Oof...” He doubled over after the swift punch on his stomach. “You are one violent boyfriend!” Woojin was actually really glad that their new development didn’t change their usual banter.

 

“Boyfriend….I like the sound of that.” Jihoon said gripping the front of his shirt and looking up at him with starry eyes full of hope.

 

“Me too, Hoonie. Me too.” Woojin gave him a kiss on the head and hold him securely on his arms while the older cuddled him like a koala bear, interlacing their legs. Jihoon yawned cutely and slept almost instantly reveling in Woojin’s soft and comforting embrace.

 

Woojin readjusted the warm body in his arms snuggling to the sleeping beauty by his side, watching his’ chest rise and fall with each quiet breath, lulling his own erratic heartbeats that could barely believe what had just happened. His fingers brushed the stubborn hair strands that fell above the other’s long lashes. The mouth slightly opened Jihoon left little snores that made the younger’s heart swell in endearment. His soft skin glowed in the moonlit night begging Woojin to be reverenced. So Woojin gave in and started caressing in circle motions the smooth surface of his back. He felt Jihoon’s contentment sigh in his neck. It still felt  like a dream having Jihoon in his arms and being finally able to call him his after the whole rollercoaster that was meeting, befriending and loving him after so long.

 

Love is an avalanche. Sometimes destructive sometimes frightening but after it invaded the heart completely it was the most pure and serene experience, where the exceptional beauty and divine tranquility of belonging to another remains intact. But it’s always a challenging and changing event that leaves a new scenery, a new Woojin, where he can’t see himself as he was before anymore just as the lovely disaster he became after two become one. After one Park became 2Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @babynielz for beta-ing my fic! Thanks, Jules~ ❤
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated~ ^^
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
